


Interruptions

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Adora and her dumbassery cannot handle Catra purring.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Interruptions

“Hey, there you are” Catra says walking into the room Adora was occupying. She was sitting on the floor with a low table in front of her, pencil in hand, focusing intently on her work. 

Adora turns briefly, smiling at Catra over her shoulder before turning her attention back on the map in front of her. Catra approaches and kneels down behind Adora. She puts her hands on her shoulder and peers over, watching as Adora carefully pencils in the lines to indicate a river. She watches for a moment, mesmerized by Adoras hand as it slid across the paper to create steady smooth lines, recreating their world on a smaller scale. After a moment, Catra moves around to the side, ducking her head under Adoras arm, weaselling her way into Adoras lap, forcing the blonde to put down her pencil and wrap her arms around her needy girlfriend. 

“Hi,” Catra says, looking up at Adora with a grin on her face

“Hello,” Adora responds, laughing fondly 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Catra asks, pouting 

Adora laughs and rolls her eyes, leaning down and pressing her lips to Catras. She moves her hand to cup her face, and Catra begins to purr. Adora giggles lightly, trying to contain her laughter at both the sensation and the giddiness until Catra pulls back, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Are you laughing at me?” She asks 

“You’re purring,” Adora responds, giggling some more 

“Yeah, I do that dummy,” Catra says 

“I know,” Adora says with another giggle “I love it,” 

She kisses Catra again, and Catras eyes flutter shut and she begins to purr again, strong and steady. Adora resists the urge to giggle for exactly ten seconds before they begin to slip out again and the kiss turns rather toothy 

“Adora,” Catra whines, throwing her head back and drawing out Adoras name 

“Im sorry!” Adora says, still giggling “I can’t help it,” 

Catra pouts and crosses her arms, only intensifying Adoras giggles. Catras ears flatten in annoyance and her tail flicks, gliding along Adoras leg. Adora pulls Catra close, kissing her forehead before placing her cheek into her hair. Catra nuzzles into her chest, affectionally kissing her collarbone before nipping it sharply with her teeth. 

“Hey!” Adora squeaks, blush coming to her face. This makes Catra snort, giggling herself now. Her tail curls around Adoras arm, the soft fur warming her skin. Catra sighs and rests her head against Adoras chest, a content smile on her lips. She feels Adoras arms tighten around her. 

“I love you,” She whispers

Adora smiles, pure happiness and love filling her heart “I love you, too,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
